Believable
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: Kimiko is thinking about something that happened while at Master Guan's temple and wonders what it means. Rai answers RaiKim. My first Xiaolin fic enjoy, please RandR


Just a little something I thought of while watching Xiaolin Showdown. This takes place after "Return of Master Monk Guan" and are my own thoughts on a RaiKim moment that I saw. Of course as the saying goes, you get what you want out of something, so I guess I see what I want to see. Anyway here goes! My first Xiaolin Showdown fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night came early in the mountains, especially at the altitude that Master Monk Guan's temple sat. In the growing shadows Kimiko Tohomiko watched the stars steadily gain ground on the darkening skies, her mind lost in thoughts of the day before. Around this time the day before she had stood in this very spot wondering where Raimundo had gone and how long it would be till he came back, fighting growing fears that he had left them again. But he'd come back, just like when he was with Wuya, to steal their Shen Gon Wu but this time he was on the side of Hannibal Roy Bean. She physically shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and concentrated on the fact that he'd come back, that it had all been an act, that he'd never really gone.

But he had gone.

And that's what mattered. He'd gone, left again and it had hurt. When he left she'd wanted to go after him, Clay and Omi were for that as well but Guan had held them back. It was all part of the act so that Rai could get alone with Hannibal and take the deception to the next level. It was a beautiful and clear cut plan and had luckily gone off without a hitch.

But that didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

A noise behind her caught Kimiko's attention and she spun up in defense, remembering Guan's earlier warning that Hannibal Bean might be back with some sort of revenge.

"Don't shoot!" a voice cried in mock fear and Kimiko scowled.

"You're lucky that I didn't burn you bald Pedarosa," Kimiko growled as the Brazilian came out of the darkness of the temple and into the now dominate star and moonlight.

"Not my fault you couldn't hear me coming," he chided sitting on the step she'd just jumped up from. When she made no move to sit again he shot her a look that was hard to read. Pursing her lips Kimiko folded her arms and sat with a huff that caused Rai to smirk. "Don't be cranky," he teased pointing a finger in her direction, "I didn't really do anything to you." He watched her roll her eyes in response and resumed her staring off into space. He joined her but every so often allowed his eyes to flick in her direction and observe her. By now torches had been lit around the temple and she was bathed not only in starlight but fire as well. Her element enhanced her features and not for the first time since he'd met her Rai found himself blushing over the Dragon of Fire.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally asked breaking their silence. She shrugged before responding.

"You," she answered plainly and didn't notice the shocked look on his face that fell as she continued, "and what happened today."

"Yeah," he answered leaning back on the steps, "it was pretty crazy." He turned his attention to her. "I never really apologized," he paused when she turned her attention fully toward him, "for messing with you guys and lying and stuff." He thought he heard her say 'oh' but wasn't sure because she turned back away from him. Frowning as that same lost and broken expression he'd seen on her face when he first walked up to her return.

As he watched her Kimiko was unaware, too lost in her own thoughts of the day's events and the feeling of betrayal still in her heart. How was it possible for Rai to just brush everything away with such a simple apology, like he'd broken a dish or something? She had been feeling better when he came to sit next to her, his presence calming and numbing. But their talk, no matter how short, brought back growing feeling of doubt and unrest. Did he really not know how much the first time he left had hurt her and everyone else at the temple? How much it had hurt the second time it happened only a few hours ago? Feelings of pain and sadness that were rising up in her were suddenly squashed by feelings of anger and frustration that he didn't realize what was really going on in her head. She felt her temper begin to boil and was about to give him a piece of her mind when he suddenly jumped up as if anticipating her fury.

She watched him stand, turned away from her and wondered what he was doing. Suddenly he turned and extended his hand to her. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked surprising her further. Nodding blankly Kimiko accepted his hand and felt a thrill as he helped her stand up. He let go when she was steady on her feet but there was a second or so that his hand tightened like he didn't want to let go. As soon as he dropped her hand he started to walk but stopped when he realized she wasn't following.

"What about Clay or Omi?" Kimiko asked answering his questioning look. Raimundo shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I think Clay's eating and Omi's meditating. Both were complaining about being sore and going to bed early," as he spoke he walked and Kimiko jogged to catch up.

"Can you blame them?" Kimiko asked as they walked around the deserted edge of the temple. The monks of this temple turned in early so Rai and Kimiko were the only two in the yard. Raimundo grinned his usual cocky smile in response to Kimiko's question.

"No, I gave them a pretty good beating," he answered grinning the whole time, looking quite proud of himself as he spoke.

"Careful or your head will get as big as Omi's," Kimiko cautioned and Rai deflated, but only slightly. They were back behind most of the temple's buildings and even during the active day it was mostly deserted. It was serene and quite and Kimiko felt some of her earlier anxiety leave her. "You've gotten good," she said seemingly out of nowhere and Rai was taken off guard.

"Huh?" he asked confused and Kimiko sighed before explaining.

"You really whipped Omi and Clay last night, I mean they didn't stand a chance. You've gotten good, really good." As she spoke she stopped and looked at him. There was no hint of mocking in her eyes that Rai could see, she seemed totally serious and he fought the urge to react like he wanted to do with a cocky quip about always being good and she was just catching on- but he didn't. With his fighting skills also came maturity and in spite of himself Rai felt himself growing up.

"Ah, thanks," Rai said sounding stupid to himself. There had to be more to say. "Had to keep it believable you know, with Bean watching and everything." He started to walk again but stopped when Kimiko spoke, not moving from where she was.

"I've gotten better too, but," she paused and looked up from the hands she'd been nervously inspecting to look him straight in the eye, "you're still better than me."

"Come on Kimiko," Rai said jumping to her defense, "you're good give yourself some credit." He wanted to say more but she cut him off.

"I'm not as good as you Rai but I was still able to block all your attacks and you didn't lay a hand on me." She stopped before asking the question Rai was dreading. "Why?" Neither moved, their eyes locked together and every lie that came to Raimundo's mind seemed hollow and unbelievable. How to tell her? How to tell her the truth? With a heavy sigh he broke eye contact and looked at the ground, scuffing his shoe against the dirt.

"Rai?" Kimiko questioned stepping forward. He looked up at her and she stopped, afraid for the answer, scared it wouldn't be what she was thinking and even more scared that it was what she was thinking. Fear wanted her to turn and run, drop the whole thing and pretend that this had never happened. She and Rai never went on this walk, she never asked why. But she wanted to know. She wanted to know why Rai had held back. Why he hadn't hurt her, well at least physically, the way he'd hurt Omi and Clay. Wanted to know why Master Monk Guan had stepped in only for her while Clay and Omi were tossed around. Why?

"Why?" she asked aloud.

"Cause it had to be believable Kimiko," Rai told her glancing at her but was unable to keep her gaze. "I couldn't hurt you, not like that. Guan brought it up originally, not me. But after he said it I realized he was right. I couldn't attack you like that. And its not just cause you're a girl!" he exclaimed with the last sentence throwing up his hands in defense, finally facing her head on. "Well I mean, yeah it helps you're a girl but, that's not the point." He was rambling by now and he nervously rung his hands, unaware that she'd moved closer until she touched his hands making him jump about five feet in the air.

"Raimundo, I don't really know what to say," she admitted truthfully. She still her hands resting on his and watched them with interest. One of Rai's hands moved away from hers and ran through his hair, a nervous habit he'd had for as long as she's known him.

"You don't have to say anything."

"But I should," she told him tightening her hands on his one, never taking her eyes off of them. She was afraid to move or talk because she wasn't sure what she needed to say. She knew what she _wanted _to say but obviously wasn't as brave as Rai in this field. While she was lost in her own thoughts Rai watched her, amazed that it seemed that she might feel the same way he did. He couldn't hurt her because he was falling for her, or maybe he already had but apparently Master Fung and Guan saw something that he'd only recently begun to acknowledge. But Kimiko hadn't said anything in either direction and he was worried but the way she clung to his hand gave him some hope.

He brought the hand he'd run through his hair back down and separated her hands so he held one in each hand. She stirred slightly and Rai suddenly took notice of how close they really were. Stealing his courage and taking a breath Rai squeezed her hands in his own, such tiny hands, and then bent to kiss her lightly on the cheek. This elected a surprised gasp from her and before she could coherently think Rai dropped her hands and disappeared, fleeing quickly with the help of his element.

'That's for the best,' Kimiko thought bringing a still warm hand to the cheek Rai had kissed. She was sure both were glowing in the darkness and being alone with her thoughts and the memory of those last few moments was comforting. Had he stayed she would have kissed him too and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She'd had a girlish crush on the Dragon of the Wind early on but had written it off even before he'd joined Wuya. But in recent weeks she'd begun to wonder again. And even last night, in that moment when he'd run at her she'd seen it in his eyes- the same uncertainty and questions that floated in her own head but there was also something else in those eyes. Regret, she realized now for having to attack her at all and in the half second before Guan interfered to stop Rai from blowing their plan by holding back more she'd seen something else that she still wasn't sure about.

'Is this love?' she wondered while wandering back to her room. Omi and Clay were already asleep and Rai was stuffed under his blanket, unnaturally still. Kimiko debated what to do at that moment. Glancing over at Clay and Omi she believed that they were in a deep sleep but one could never be too sure. Fighting the urge just to be safe and go to sleep Kimiko stood fidgeting in the middle of the room, watching Rai's form get more and more tense the longer she stood there. Finally Kimiko stole her courage and knelt next to Rai and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed slightly and she could practically feel him tremble when she bent closer and returned the kiss he'd given her before.

"Night Rai," she whispered leaning away as uncertain as before but also thrilled in a way she'd never known.

"Night Kimiko," he whispered back when she crawled in her sleeping bag and she smiled as she slept whereas the night before she'd cried.


End file.
